A Vow To Protect
by Akira Kiryuu
Summary: Kaname had always been a curious child and when he meets Zero accidentally, he quickly becomes attached to the silver haired teen who seems to be hiding something. However, when chaos strikes the Kuran family, Zero doesn't hesitate to protect him even with his life on the line. If Zero's the one doing the protecting, who would protect him from pursuers that want him dead?
1. Discovery

**A Vow To Protect**

**Summary:** Kaname had always been a curious child deep inside, but never one to truly voice out his musings. Yet, when he catches sight of a silver rabbit, he couldn't help but to follow it up to the third floor of Kuran manor where a door has been left ajar. What Kaname would discover behind that door would it change his life for the better… or for the worse?

Slight romance and OOC!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but the OC's and this plot does. Anything similar to this is purely coincidental.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

The living room was once again filled with hearty laughter as the guests of the Kuran's, namely the Ichijous and the Aidous had come for another visit. It was a known fact that these three families were close and since there was a Pureblood family in the mix, not even the Vampire Council could do anything about them. Kuran Kaname smiled softly at the sight of his parents' gleeful smiles while they spent their time catching up with their old friends.

"Kaname! What are you planning to do over winter break? Why don't you come over and watch a movie, you too, Hanabusa-kun," exclaimed one cheerful Ichijou Takuma as the boy pranced around the young pureblood.

"I'll go only if K-Kaname-sama is going!" Aidou Hanabusa casted his eyes away as he seems to find the floor all the more interesting to look at, all the while hoping that his bangs helped to shield his embarrassingly flushed face.

Kaname could only blink at Aidou's 'confession' as he had now dubbed it, and he could only nod to his two friends' request. Although of course, he will need his parents' consent before making any sort of decision regarding this matter. "That sounds fun, but I'll need to ask for permission first from mother and father."

Having made up their mind, the first thing Takuma did was cling onto his mother's arm and flashing her his puppy eyes of shimmering emerald that he knew his parents couldn't deny. "Mother, can we invite Kaname and Hanabusa over for a sleep over? Please, please, please?" Soft chuckles could be heard, as this was a common occurrence for everyone present in the room.

"… Alright, but is it okay with you two, Haruka, Juri?" Takuma's mother asked the Kuran couple, although she already had inkling to what the possible answer was. Those two were different from the other purebloods that only strived for power. They were strong, but never power hungry and they always encourage their children to enjoy themselves as much as possible.

"Of course it's fine with us. I'm so glad that Kaname has such amazing friends." Juri clapped her hands together, ecstatic that her little boy was slowly growing up, "Oh! Kaname-kun, how about you take your sister, Yuki, with you boys?"

Upon hearing her name, Yuki blinked up at her mother with sparkling brown orbs before swivelling her head to face her brother and the other two boys shyly. Patiently, she waited for their response.

Kaname smiled gently at his beloved little sister that he had sworn to protect, giving a small nod as he spoke, "That would be fine, right guys?"

Takuma nodded vigorously while Hanabusa had a mad blush dusting his cheeks as he mumbled a soft, it's fine to the stunned, but happy girl. Kaname and Takuma inwardly smirked, sharing the same thoughts, 'Looks like Hanabusa has a crush on Yuki.' Unknowingly, Aidou Hanabusa had placed himself in a precarious predicament of merciless teasing from his two best friends.

The four kids promptly dashed in excitement towards the TV room where it was littered with gaming consoles and doll houses – to sum it up, it was like any kid's paradise. In the midst of playing tea party with Yuki and watching Takuma and Hanabusa grapple for the remote, Kaname's keen hearing had picked up on the hushed whispers and the urgent tone in the adults' voices. 'Is something wrong?' Kaname wasn't one to pry on matters that pertained to the business association his parents owned, but the way they spoke had worry lacing through their words and so he strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

* * *

"Juri, how is he? Has he been eating regularly?" Hanabusa's mother fretted worryingly as the image where beautiful lilac eyes had glazed over into a dull hollow mauve. It was terrifying and saddening at the same time to witness a teen, at the ripe age of eighteen, lose everything the boy had once held dear in just one night.

At the mention of him, Juri let out a defeated sigh, "He barely touches his food except for the meat and the new blood tablets that Haruka has been working on isn't working on him. He coughs them back up like it's poison to his system…" Haruka gently placed a reassuring arm around his wife, calming her trembling form.

"Deep wounds heal slowly, especially one so emotionally scarred like his." The grave tone in Haruka's voice was unbefitting of the Kuran head, a contrast to his usual calm and cheerful demeanor.

"He's… a strong boy. His control is admirable, but this isn't healthy for him. Akatsuki and Ruka are restless lately as it is already this time of year again. Perhaps they should arrange for a meeting sometime?" Lord Aidou frowned as he relayed the messages from his nephew and niece.

"That would be lovely, hopefully it will bring back some life into him. He deserves so much more and I'm sure Akira wouldn't be happy if he knew this would happen… But he should have known… a broken blood bond can drive the other into extreme depression or descend into madness." Juri's voice was quivering at the last word as she drew in a shaky breath to calm herself, trying to erase the images of the silver haired teen desperately trying to end his own life more than once.

"Juri, believe in him, I'm sure he'll pull through eventually. If he didn't, he wouldn't be Zero, would he?" Lady Ichijou smiled while taking her friend's hands into hers, hoping to relieve some of her worries. They all wished for the old snarky Zero to return, for the fire to burn brightly with determination in his lilac orbs.

Hidden in the shadows by the staircase, a lean figured leaned against the wall, taking in all the words that had been exchanged. Not lingering for any longer lest he be caught, he fled back into the shadows along with a silver ball of fluff trailing at his heels.

* * *

Kaname had excused himself from the tea party as he silently dwelled on who this 'Zero' character was in the kitchen. He couldn't hear everything as Yuki had at one point started wailing after Takuma accidentally knocked over their table after tripping over Hanabusa's leg. Something caught Kaname's keen eyes that lurked from the shadows around the corner, but there was no one there. 'Am I seeing things… I thought I glimpsed a silver rabbit there…' He was soon snapped out from his thoughts when he heard his mother calling to him to join them at the front door to bid the others farewell. He took one last glance towards the shadows before walking to where the others waited. "I'll see you soon, Takuma, Hanabusa."

"Of course we will! Good night, Kaname and you too, Yuki-chan." Takuma smiled adoringly at the cute younger sister of Kaname before he left with his parents, waving back at them with a bright smile adorning his face.

"I'll see you soon, too, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa bowed slightly before the blond faced the girl with a rosy blush adorning his cheeks, "And you too, Yuki. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Just as he was about to leave, Yuki ran up to him and hugged him tightly before planting a small kiss on his cheek, rendering the blond speechless and flustered. Kaname watched on in amusement, who knew just a hug and kiss from Yuki could shut up the constantly chattering Hanabusa. A sudden yawn caught the attention of both adults and Kaname as a tired, yet extremely adorable Yuki rubbed her eyes, trying fruitlessly to stay awake, but it was the girl's bedtime after all.

"Alright, princess, time for bed." Haruka let out a soft chuckle as he easily scooped his adorable daughter into his arms while Juri couldn't help but whip out her camera to take pictures of the two as she suppressed her squeals. Kaname and his father had to sweat drop at her antics, whenever it came to Yuki she just couldn't hold back. "Don't sleep too late okay, Kaname?"

"I won't father. Have a good night." He gave each his parents and Yuki a hug and a goodnight kiss on the cheek before retiring to his room for the night. However, Kaname couldn't stop letting his mind wander to the silver rabbit he saw lingering in the shadows of their home. He did not recall ever keeping animals in there home and since it was decided that he won't get his much needed sleep until his curiosity was satiated, he pulled on a black cloak and left his room quietly.

Each step he took, the floorboards creaked eerily in the enormous mansion and in this case, it wasn't helping him in any way as he was trying to be as quiet as a mouse – literally. 'Now where should I start looking?' Just as this thought passed through his mind, he could make out the shape of a glowing animal at the end of the corridor. It was none other than that silver rabbit he was looking for. Without a second thought, Kaname ran as fast as he could – and as quiet as possible – using his vampire speed to catch up to the bunny that was bounding away towards the staircase that lead to the third floor. As he was about to take another step further to head up the stairs, the words his father told him years ago echoed clearly in his head.

'_The third floor is off limits.' _

Throwing caution to the wind, Kaname took steady steps up the staircase to the waiting rabbit at the top, wondering if it was indeed a wise choice to not heed his father's words. But he was curious and once he was at the top, the rabbit was glowing ominously brighter under the moonlight that crept in from the pristine glass window. A flicker of movement caught the corner of his eye and successfully brought him back from his train of thought as he gave chase the bundle of silvery fur down the hall to the very end of the unlit hall where a door was left ajar. Like it was purposely left open, waiting for someone to finally discover the hidden treasure found deep within the castle. He observed his surroundings carefully before peaking his head through the opening and the sight before him had his breath caught in his throat.

**TBC**

* * *

Hey, Akira here! This is my first VK fanfic so I hope you liked it. I know it may be slightly OOC for most characters as this IS an AU story so please bear with me. Let me know what you think by leaving a review or if you got ideas for improving my writing/for the story. Thank you and I'll see you next time! ^^


	2. A New Friend?

**A Vow To Protect**

**Summary:** Kaname had always been a curious child deep inside, but never one to truly voice out his musings. Yet, when he catches sight of a silver rabbit, he couldn't help but to follow it up to the third floor of Kuran manor where a door has been left ajar. What Kaname would discover behind that door would it change his life for the better… or for the worse?

**A/N:** Slight romance and OOC!

Hey guys, Akira here, thanks for the few that reviewed and liked/alerted this story! I know it's starting out slow, but hopefully it'll build on and about Zero's past, it'll slowly be uncovered so hang in there everyone! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but the OC's and this plot does. Anything similar to this is purely coincidental.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A New Friend…?**

'Who is… he? Is he an angel?' Kaname dare not make a sound as he slipped past the door, eyes never wandering away from the enchanting figure before him. Soft silver tresses framed the sharp features on the male's face while the moonlight had brought him justice of the ethereal beauty that he is. Taking a brief moment to absorb the sight, engraving it into his memory, Kaname was brought back to earth by a set of mismatched eyes, one a glassy lilac and the other a warm chocolate brown, staring right into soul.

"What are you doing here, Kaname? Shouldn't you be sleeping, dawn is breaking and soon the sun would be up." The voice that spoke up was a little raspy, probably from lack of use for a long time, but the deep tenor chords that reverberated through the room was comforting. It had enchanted Kaname, but finally realizing that this mysterious person had actually known his name snapped him out of his thoughts, just in time to see the figure kneeling in front of him.

Startled, Kaname instinctively took a step back to gain some distance between him and the other, his own calculating gaze trained on the silverette in case he was a threat. "How do you know my name? And don't you think it's rude to not even introduce yourself?" The young brunette wondered if he had said too much as this person could very well be a robber or an assassin hired by other pureblood families to kill them. He had to tread carefully until he was certain this silver haired beauty was not a trespasser in anyway way.

A small sad smile etched itself onto the silver haired teens face as he noticed the steely look reflected in the irises of Kaname. It reminded him of who he used to be, but the past is the past and he couldn't do anything to change it – no matter how much he wished he could. "I'm sure you can easily figure out what my name is if you've been listening into the adult's conversation earlier." A small smirk replaced the smile on his face, but even so, Kaname only needed one glance in the other's eyes to know it was a hollow facial reaction out of muscle memory. "As for knowing who you are… We've met before."

"Zero…" Kaname breathed out unknowingly as his brain pieced the puzzle together and from the information he had overheard this silverette must be the cause of his parents' worries.

"Yes, that's my name. Now off to bed you go – "

"You made my parents and my friends' parents worry for you!" Kaname's outburst had surprised Zero and himself, not knowing what possessed him to shout it out to the world, but since he already did, he wasn't going to stop now, "They all had such sad looks on their faces that it's just heart wrenching to see. Can't you see they already have a lot on their shoulders to carry… Zero?" Inside, Kaname was panicking when Zero's hair shaded his eyes from view. Did he say too much? Was Zero mad at him? What should he do now?

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to bite you or anything…" A sigh left Zero's lips as he ruffled the child's soft brown locks as he caught the flash of doubt in his large brown orbs. "I'm just… depressed during this time of year, and I'm sorry for causing so many people to worry over me. I really… don't think I deserve it." He couldn't believe what was spewing out of his mouth, he was conveying his feelings to a kid and it was the child of Kuran Haruka and Juri. Just as he was about to get up, he felt small arms wrap around his neck in hopes of comforting him.

"Is everything okay? Zero… Zero nii-san…" Kaname mumbled into the crook of Zero's pale neck. The hurt in the older's voice told him that Zero must have endured something traumatizing to feel like secluding himself in the shadows and at this moment, Kaname had made a goal for himself that he would definitely draw a true genuine smile from this person. A frown just didn't suit this angel, _his_ angel.

It felt like eons ago since someone had given him a hug and even if someone did, Zero would brush them off and keep to himself, but with Kaname, he couldn't deny him. He, after all, was Zero's and Akira's favourite nephew when the ten-year-old was only a toddler. "I'm…okay, Kaname, I'm fine." He tried to make his voice sound convincing, but he wasn't sure if he's trying to convince the child in his arms or himself from his inner devils.

A stream of sunlight crept under the curtains of the room and Zero finally realized how late this would be for a vampire child. Although his body has grown accustomed to his nocturnal schedule, after these several years of his life, he still missed the sun as it held some of his most precious memories. "Alright, enough questioning and time for bed, little guy." Scooping the unsuspecting Kaname into his arms, causing the younger to squeak in surprise before he started to make his way to the door, but stopped before bending down for the silver fur ball to hop into Kaname's lap.

"Whoa! His fur really is silver, just like your hair, Zero-nii." Kaname smiled adoringly at the fluffy animal in his arms that had seemed to take a liking to the young pureblood as it nudged its nose against Kaname's cheek eliciting a cute giggle from the said boy.

A small chuckle left Zero's lips and it was a genuine laugh, something he thought he had lost when everything he had came crashing down around him a few years ago. "He is my pet by blood after all, you know. And he seems to like you a lot, Kaname, you should come play with him more. Ichiru would love that." He let a small smile grace his face as he saw the shining eyes of the young Kuran, a blinding reminder of the one person he had truly loved that had possessed just as much optimism as this child when they had first met.

"Ichiru… that's a pretty name for him." The little boy continued to gently stroke the silver animal as he adored the silky feeling flowing between his fingers and before the two knew it, they had arrived in front of Kaname's room and Zero caught the flash of sadness in Kaname's eyes before they entered the large room. "We're here already…?" The supposed question came out more like a statement as Zero gently set the boy onto his King sized bed, which just seemed to engulf Kaname in Zero's opinion; it was much to big for a kid his age.

Zero took the liberty to sit on the bed beside Kaname and he was just content in watching the brunette pet Ichiru until he glanced at his platinum gold watch on his wrist and noticed that it was almost ten in the morning – for humans that is. "Time for bed, Kaname. Even if it's winter break from schooling, you still need your sleep."

"But… but I still want to talk to you, Zero-nii." Kaname had never in his life thought that he would be putting his puppy eyes to use, but the aspect of knowing that Zero would be leaving soon had him pouting up at the older adorably. Who could refuse him now?

This had caught Zero off guard, but being the stubborn teen he was, he tried to battle with his heart to stay strong and firm, but as he should have known, it was a losing battle he was fighting. "Hm… alright, how about we make a compromise?" He waited for the boy's reaction before continuing, "I'll stay here until you fall asleep and I promise to play with you tomorrow?"

Kaname looked into Zero's eyes to only see sincerity in them as he considered the option, but an even better idea came to mind. "How about you sleep with me here! I mean, Ichiru is already sound asleep and you wouldn't want to wake him up, right? Please Zero-nii?" He pulled another irresistibly cute face at Zero and he could see the immediate effects. 'Gotcha.' So the silverette did have a soft spot for kids after all and Kaname was determined to use this to his full advantage.

Heaving a defeated sigh, the older male nodded. He knew he made a mistake to look down at the watering eyes of one Kuran Kaname and the sight of him in tears had shot an arrow through Zero's heart. Not like he wasn't planning to dote on his nephew, but indulging him just once won't hurt, right? He hadn't been in constant human contact in years besides Ichiru – even though he's just a rabbit – and he was sure he could at least afford the luxury to love him and open up to him. A wistful smile curled at the tips of Zero's lips as he tucked Kaname into bed first then slipping under the covers and pulling the brunette close to him. "I'll be here when you wake, so sleep, Kaname." He whispered softly, gently lulling the boy in his arms as they both slipped into dream land.

_'I'll protect you… I promise.'_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So~ how did you think about this chapter? I hope it's not too boring and I know Zero is OOC here, but please bear with me. His normal temper will show in due time, but for now, he's a doting uncle/brother or however else you see their relationship and before you complain, Zero is NOT a pedo in here. Also I haven't really chosen a pairing for Zero yet so if you guys have any suggestions please leave a review!

So far the people available to pair him with are:

Kain, Shiki, Ruka, Rima... etc.

Thanks again and see you guys next time!


	3. Disaster in the Kitchen

**A Vow To Protect**

**Summary:** Kaname had always been a curious child deep inside, but never one to truly voice out his musings. Yet, when he catches sight of a silver rabbit, he couldn't help but to follow it up to the third floor of Kuran manor where a door has been left ajar. What Kaname would discover behind that door would it change his life for the better… or for the worse?

**A/N:** Slight romance and OOC!

Hey everyone, this chapter I'm trying to make it humorous and might even add that it's rather fluffy~ Zero's past is slowly unraveling. So, any of guessed who Akira is yet?

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but the OC's and this plot does. Anything similar to this is purely coincidental.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Disaster in the Kitchen and a Dinner Invitation**

Saying that Juri was surprised was an understatement when she peeked into her son's room to see if he was awake – she was ecstatic and before she knew it, she had her camera out and snapping pictures in every angle of the duo that were snuggling together on her son's bed. She wanted to squeal, but she held it in with a wide happy grin on her face. These pictures were definitely going into her album! _'Now… to leave without disrupting them.'_

"Good morning, Juri nee-san." The smooth voice laced with sleep flowed to her ears, making her freeze in her spot, caught red-handed as she was about to turn the doorknob to make her escape, but turned around instead, failing miserably to hide her camera.

"Oh! G-Good morning, Zero, I was just… just about to wake you up for breakfast!" The young mother stumbled through her words as she was subjected to hide her nervousness under his heterochromatic eyes that shone in amusement.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at the obvious lie that Juri had just came up with, he decided to tease her a little bit, just like old times. "Hm, but you were just about to leave without saying anything." Zero had always been a light sleeper and today, he had woken up to the sound of multiple flashes going off which sounded eerily familiar to a camera and from the looks of it, he guessed correctly that Juri just couldn't control her inner fangirl when it comes to her children. Okay, maybe not just her children since Zero remembered the first time he came over for a school project he was working on with Akira and had a squealing Juri all over him in a matter of seconds. It definitely scared him the first time until he got used to it, since it eventually became a daily occurrence.

Juri laughed nervously while fidgeting in her spot, wishing so much that Haruka was there to save her from the pointed look Zero was giving her. "Ah… I must have forgot. But since you're awake, I leave Kaname in your hands!" Without another word, she dashed out of the room nearly tripping over her own feet. The silverette shook his head, a low chuckle rumbling deep from the back of his throat. How much he missed teasing his half sister.

"Zero-nii… what's so funny?" Kaname sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tilted his head to the side adorably trying to figure out why the older was laughing. He did rouse from his sleep from the deep tenor chuckles, but he was glad that Zero had kept his promise and stayed until dusk, which is morning to vampires.

"Nothing, Juri just came to wake us up for breakfast. So, how was your sleep, Kaname? Had any nice dreams?" Zero had to wonder if the brunette was aware of his overly cute appeal, especially when he wakes up. _'You will surely be the death of me, one day._' Subconsciously, he smiled and let his fingers thread through brown chocolate waves, smoothing down the bed head of the young pureblood.

"Ah, mother probably had her camera with her." Kaname commented dryly like it was the most common thing to ever happen, which probably was considering he lives with his mother. "Oh! Yes, I had a wonderful dream where everyone was having a family picnic at the beach. And you were there too, Zero-nii! You were in charge of the barbeque."

"Really? Perhaps it's because I'm a better cook than both your parents?" The silverette grinned as he tapped the top of Kaname's cute button nose. "Okay, lets freshen you up for breakfast and then like I promised, I'll play with you." After a few stretches to get out a few kinks in his body, Zero left Kaname to pick out his own clothes while he used bathroom.

Once both were finished with their morning routine, Kaname grabbed onto Zero's hand, smiling happily as the two walked down the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

On the other hand, the kitchen was not as peaceful as it should have been. If someone were to step in at that exact moment, they would witness the head chef's eye twitching in irritation at the sight of the soiled area he stepped into when he was woken by a loud bang coming from the kitchen. Who in their right mind had the audacity to let one Kuran Haruka into the kitchen? The pureblood may have an exceptional IQ and all, but he was definitely a total disaster when left unattended in the kitchen.

"Oh! Takashi-san, why are you just standing out here… HARUKA!" Juri's delighted face suddenly became murderous when her eyes landed on her husband, who was covered in batter and flour from head to toe standing in front of an electric mixer.

"H-Honey, I was only trying to make some pancakes for the kids." He tried to smile reassuringly at his wife that he had everything under control, which is a total lie. His wife stalked up to him and he sent a pleading glance at the chef to help him, but all he received was a sigh and a shake of the head. Now, Haruka was doomed. "C-Calm down now, J-Juri. I was only – "

"How many times have I told you not to step into the kitchen?! Look at the mess you made, you better clean this up right this instant!" She growled out ready to smack her stupid husband with the frying pan to Haruka's horror.

This was the scene that Zero and Kaname chanced upon when they reached the kitchen in hopes of getting some breakfast. Haruka was trapped against a wall with an angry Juri holding a frying pan above her head, ready to give the older pureblood what he deserved. Sighing, the silver haired teen easily relinquished the frying pan from Juri before any blood was shed and Haruka couldn't be anymore grateful for Zero's impromptu rescue.

Giving a single glance over of the kitchen's current state had Zero sighing deeply as the place was dusted over by a thin layer of flour and the counter had bits of batter splattered about from Haruka's failed attempt in making pancakes.

"I'll help clean up!" Haruka quickly volunteered himself to clean up as he did cause this mess in the first place but with a sharp glare from each person in the room sides from Kaname had him surrender the thought immediately. "Fine… I was only trying to help," the young father grumbled dejectedly as it seems the others thought that his help was not needed.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and leave breakfast to us, Ruka darling." Juri smiled a bit as she ushered her slightly depressed husband out of the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going. Oh yeah, it's good to see you up and about, Zero." Haruka smile and gave a pat on the silver haired teen's shoulder as he walked past, glad that the teenager finally stopped locking himself in his room to mope. He gave a smile in Kaname's direction as well before disappearing behind the doors.

It took a while for Zero to process what Haruka had meant when it dawned on him the older was referring to him and his gloomy moods these past few years. Who could blame him though? The sense of loss was so immense that even now, he could feel it, his stomach churned and twisted whenever he swiped his eyes across the calendar on his desk in his own secluded room. Each day that passes, the one day he most dreaded was fast approaching and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check when the events that happened still seemed so fresh in his mind.

_'I really need to get over this soon… it has been two years already after all.'_ Blinking, Zero was jarred out of his dark mood from a tug on his hand by none other than Kaname. "What is it, Kaname?"

The young Kuran heir noticed the sudden change in atmosphere around his angel as he now dubs Zero, but that's not the point, the pained expression on his silver haired companion worried him. He may be clueless to what had happened in the past, but from the looks of it, it was anything but pleasant. Zero had let his mind wander to those unwanted memories and therefore, he had took it upon himself to free Zero from them. "Zero-nii, are you going to make breakfast for me?"

"Since I'm here already, why not? So what does the prince here wants to eat?" Unknown to the two, the kitchen had already been cleaned by the head chef and Juri and was in perfect shape once again to be used.

"I want pancakes! With lots and lots of strawberries and maple syrup." The Kuran prince exclaimed as Zero gently set the brunette on one of the stools by the counter.

"Ah, Ze-chan, since you offered, how about making the rest of the family some of your delicious pancakes? I haven't had them in forever!" Juri already had stars in her eyes while she daydreamed about tasting the pancakes that Zero makes whenever he came over for sleepovers.

"Dammit, don't call me that! I'm not a kid anymore, Juri," the silverette fumed with embarrassment as his cheeks coloured a bright red from the nickname. He turned around and began measuring out the ingredients so Juri would direct her attention somewhere else and also in hopes of reminding her that he hated when people bothered him when he's cooking.

"Watch your tongue now, I don't want my son to develop a potty mouth," the only female in the room scolded gently, "Well, I'll go get Yuki ready for breakfast. Takashi-san, please assist Zero in the kitchen and Kaname, behave yourself." She pressed a kiss to Kaname's cheeks before skipping happily out the kitchen.

"That woman can be so infuriating sometimes…" Zero grunted out once he knows Juri was out of earshot while he mixed the pancake batter until it was ready to be put on the pan. "Ah, Takashi-san, please help cut this bowl of strawberries in fours." He did a small demonstration before leaving the rest to the capable head chef, but not before sneaking a few juicy and ripe strawberries for Kaname.

The said boy curiously watched Zero cook and the amazement on his face when he could practically feel the fluffiness of the pancakes in his mouth just by watching the plates in front of him pile up with at least three pieces on each. "Wow, it smells so good and looks mouth-watering! I can't wait to try them, Zero-nii."

"Once you taste them, you'll never want any other pancakes again." Zero chuckled softly as he stole the phrase that Akira had coined when he tasted them. Standing in this kitchen cooking had really brought back fond memories for the silverette. As the onslaught of nostalgia washed through him, he managed to grin as he decorated each plate with a generous helping of whip cream to the side along with a large spoonful of strawberries as well – of course, Kaname had more strawberries as requested. "Done, now let's bring these out to the dining table."

As Zero wheeled in the cart with his pancakes he noticed that the table was already occupied by the rest of the family and Kaname had hurried over to join them, sitting beside his sister. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast," the teen bowed, playing the role of a butler as he distributed each plate before placing his own plate down on the seat opposite the young Kuran heir.

At first sight, Yuki was enamoured with Zero's appearance, especially his heterochromatic eyes of lilac and chocolate. In Yuki's eyes, the silver hair just made the teen even more handsome and she wonders if he was Yuki's prince or maybe even her knight. Feeling the curious eyes of the Kuran princess on him, Zero looked up to catch her eyes and the girl quickly adverted her gaze and stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth even though her blush gave her away. The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and of course Zero had made sure to get some food for Ichiru as well.

* * *

Near noontime for vampires, Yuki finally had the courage to talk to Zero while the said teen was engaged in a game of chess with Kaname. Since he didn't want to ignore the young girl, he decided to play with the girl a bit. "Hello there, you must be Princess Yuki. I've heard a lot about you from your brother."

The usually excited little sister of Kaname was timid in front of the silverette but she mustered enough courage to speak up, "H-Hello."

Smiling softly, he bent down on one knee in front of Yuki and took her tiny, dainty hand in his before kissing the back of her hand as a greeting, "It's my pleasure to meet you, fair lady. My name is Zero, I hope we can be friends."

Yuki gave a quick nod as her face was already burning tomato red from Zero's princely act. On the other hand, Kaname was inwardly fuming from having Zero's attention stolen from him by none other than his beloved sister. He felt this weird bubbling anger in him and he desperately wanted to deny that it was actually jealousy he was feeling. "Zero-nii, can we finish our game of chess first?" He tugged on his angel's hand, wanting the other's full attention on him even if he had to stoop to the level of whining to the teen.

"Oh? Is Kaname here, jealous?" A light smirk curled at the tip of Zero's lips as he teased him, but nodded and went back to his previous seat in front of the chess board.

"I'm not jealous! I just really want to finish this game." Kaname huffed, trying to suppress his blush while Yuki sat on the floor watching the two play the game that she just doesn't make any sense to her.

"Checkmate." Zero had already won two of the three sets they played titling him the victor of today's game while Kaname sulked a little from defeat.

"I'll beat you next time! Now, let's play something that Yuki wants to play." Even though the young Kuran heir didn't want to share Zero with anyone, he just couldn't leave out his sister from their games and they ended up playing monopoly – although Yuki was rather distracted with Ichiru – until Juri and Haruka walked in to inform them of an upcoming dinner gathering at the Aidou manor tonight.

"Well then, you guys enjoy your night and I'll just retire early to my room – " Zero was abruptly cut off by Juri who had a sweetly innocent smile on her face, which just looked more sinister in Zero's eyes as it spelled out the horror he'd have to go through to dress up for such a formal dinner party.

"Not so fast, young man. I have special orders from the host family to bring you with us to the dinner gathering by any means necessary – kicking and screaming if it comes down to that." Juri's voice was firm leaving no room for further arguments.

All the silverette could do was sigh in defeat as he really couldn't escape this one and with the pleading eyes of the two children looking up at him just sealed his fate. "Okay, okay. Well I guess we should all get ready now." Zero hated these fancy and over the top functions with a passion since in previous occasions he had been groped more than once by males and females that accepted his rank as an ex-human until it slowly risen to the point of settling at a level B status and it was all thanks to one person, Kuran Akira. Deep down, Zero knew that a formal party without Akira just wouldn't be the same.

Once Juri took the younger two to get changed into their formal attire, Haruka was left with the duty to deal with a reluctant Zero. "Zero, relax, this just a gathering to celebrate the Aidou's fifth child to the family. The Kurans is the only pureblood family invited if that's what you're worried about." The discomfort was obvious in Zero's stiff posture as he only received a nod in response before the two parted ways to prepare themselves for the party.

* * *

_'I can't believe my presence is required in this,'_ was the first thought that went through Zero's head when he entered his room with Ichiru in his arms. He grudgingly put on his black pin stripped suit leaving the top few buttons of his lilac dress shirt underneath and forgoing the purple tie altogether. Before he forgot, he tied the simple black eye patch over his brown orb; his close friends may know the truth behind it, but Zero had no intention of revealing his past for the world to see. Taking one last look in his mirror he put Ichiru in his respective pen so the bunny doesn't get lost, not that his pet will anyway, and left for the foyer to meet with the others for the departure to Aidou Manor.

* * *

The ride there was uneventful, as Zero had kept mainly to himself by pretending to doze off as to keep people from asking him any questions. He was wary of what would happen if he shows himself, as he doesn't just carry the burden of having been bonded by blood to Akira Kuran, but he's also the son of the strongest hunter clan, the Kiryuus, despite being turned into a vampire himself.

_'I just hope this ends without any problems.'_

Just as Zero was helping Kaname out of the limo, he was greeted by four people he hadn't seen for a long time and his thoughts completely changed about tonight, 'Perhaps tonight won't be so bad as I thought it would be.' He politely excused himself from the Kurans and made his way to his old friends since middle school at Cross Academy.

_"Hey, long time no see."_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Here's another chapter up and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. I have interesting chapter next for this story that I'm working on right now and I hope to get it up by the end of this week. Since it's spring break and all.

Well so far, regarding pairings for Zero here are the current results:

Zero x Kain - 2

There won't be any romance yet until a bit later so make sure to give me your input through reviews and suggestions for this story is always welcome.

Thanks and see you guys next time! :)


	4. Unexpected Guest

**A Vow To Protect**

**Summary:** Kaname had always been a curious child deep inside, but never one to truly voice out his musings. Yet, when he catches sight of a silver rabbit, he couldn't help but to follow it up to the third floor of Kuran manor where a door has been left ajar. What Kaname would discover behind that door would it change his life for the better… or for the worse?

**A/N:** Slight romance and OOC!

Finally! Got another chapter done and I added a little twist near the end here~ I don't want to spoil you so you'll just have to read on to find out what happens!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but the OC's and this plot does. Anything similar to this is purely coincidental.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Guest**

Who would have thought their reunion would be at such a formal dinner, but the four were aristocrats after all. Fancy parties and formal gatherings were part of their life, but for Zero, wealth isn't on the top of his priorities. Ruka and Rima each gave the silerette a welcoming hug of comfort while Shiki flashes him one of his small rare smiles that are only reserved to their circle of friends. Looking around, he thought he saw his tall blond friend a while ago, but the guy seemed to have disappeared during his greetings to the others.

"Fancy seeing you here tonight." Turning around at the familiar deep tenor voice, he came face to face with Kain Akatsuki, cousin to Ruka and the Aidou family, "I thought you'd be against coming here at all costs." Kain was indeed mildly surprised to see Zero attending such parties and willingly at that, too, and he thought the younger teen would lock himself in his room to avoid coming at all.

Irritation flashed across the single lilac eye and Zero grumbled incoherently under his breath before giving a proper reply, "Well, I didn't really have a choice. The invitation clearly stated I was to be present tonight." He gladly took the glass of blood wine, Kain offered to him and took a long sip of the expensive liquor and added as an after thought, "And I have no intention of being the victim to Juri's wrath. That woman is like the devil's reincarnation when she's angered."

The group shared a light laugh as they all had heard several stories about Juri when she's in her mood swings back during her pregnancy days. Haruka ended up becoming sleep deprived just because of his wife's weird cravings in the middle of the night. The five of them made light conversation, mostly just catching up with one another and updating Zero on what's going on with their lives. Rima and Shiki are full time models while Ruka followed in her mother's footsteps to become a fashion designer as she's currently studying abroad for her degree. Kain, on the other hand, is learning the ropes to his father's business on motor vehicles and electronics, so he'd be prepared when the time comes for him to step up as CEO.

All his friends were working towards success in their desired occupations and he couldn't help but be a little envious. Zero was born to be a vampire hunter, but was later turned into the creature he hunted. Where does that make him stand, now? He wasn't completely human anymore, and he wasn't accepted by majority of the vampires either, so where does he belong?

He watched as his friends get whisked to the dance floor one by one, leaving him alone to conceal himself in the shadows, hoping to not attract any unwanted attention to himself. Zero closed his eyes (only one is visibly closed to outsiders) and exhaled deeply to calm his nerves before letting them flutter open again to survey the surrounding vampires with contempt. At least he had the mind to conceal his above average vampire aura before entering the ballroom.

* * *

Near the stage, he could see the Kurans talking animatedly with the Aidou family and of course, Juri was cooing the tiny bundle in her arms that was no doubt the new addition to Aidou's family. On the other side of the table were Kaname, Yuki and their two friends who were immersed in their own games to pass the time. How much he wished his family was still alive, but they're probably rolling in their graves knowing that one of their sons had willingly become a vampire. However, his heart still ached when memories of that fateful day assaulted him even though on the outside his face was always masked with a face of indifference.

"Ah… it's empty," the silver haired teen finally realized he had long ago emptied his glass of blood wine and decided to venture out from the shadows to get a refill for his drink. Weaving through the throngs of people that either sent him flirtatious glances or a face of pure disgust, he ignored them all until he finally reached the safety of the refreshments table. 'I really should have just stayed where I was.' He had felt a few hands _accidentally_ touch his butt for longer than it should have and that just fuelled his irritation. Downing the next glass in one shot, his neck was suddenly assaulted by a breath of hot air making him whirl around in surprise with one hand flying to cover the sensitive part of his neck.

"What the fuck do you want?" Zero gritted out to none other than the ever-persistent Mikaze Fudou, who was openly searching for a mate and ever since he had saw the young teen's rare silver hair that only belongs to the Kiryuu clan, has been trying to corner him whenever he's alone. And this time is no exception.

"Now that's not nice, Zero, I was only trying to give you a warm welcome to the party." Mikaze purred seductively while boldly placing his arm around Zero's thin waist with part of his hands groping his ass.

"Shove off, Mikaze. What part of personal space do you not understand?" Each word dripped with venom as the silverette pried the wandering hands off of him. This infuriating guy just never learns and it just made the itch to shoot him to oblivion even more appealing. Before the man could get another word in, Zero dashed off towards the Kurans and sighed in relief when no one followed him. _'Thank god he's gone, I don't need a horny bastard hounding after my ass.'_

"Zero-nii! Over here!" Kaname's excited voice made the teen smile and once he arrived to where the kids were sitting all his irritation melted away and in place of the permanent frown on his face was a soft and gentle smile. "Zero-nii, they are my two best friends Ichijou Takuma and Aidou Hanabusa."

He felt two curious sets of eyes focused on him and to break the ice, Zero bowed politely and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Zero. It's a pleasure to meet my prince's best friends." Yuki whined a little at being left out, so he quickly added, "I do hope you two are also taking care of Princess Yuki here. I'm sure there are lot of handsome boys lining up to court her."

Kaname and Takuma quickly stole a glance in Hanabusa's direction to see his right eye twitching in annoyance. The poor blond was head over heals for little Yuki and the girl was oblivious to it, but who could blame her? She's only eight years old. Although, it was reassuring to know that when they grow up, she has someone that will protect her with every fibre of his being. Zero could only smile at that loyal devotion that Hanabusa harbours at such a young age.

"Zero-san, may I ask why you are wearing an eye patch?" Takuma asked politely, wondering what happened to the silver haired teen. Kaname almost blurted out the truth, but stopped himself when the logical part of his brain reminded him that his angel had his reasons for the need to hide the other eye.

To satisfy the curiosity in wide emerald eyes, Zero told half the truth, "A few years ago, I'd sustained a severe injury that had changed something in this eye making it really sensitive to bright lights. That's why I use this eye patch."

The two blonds nodded their heads in understanding and didn't ask more about the eye and soon the four kids had returned to playing whatever game they came up with while Zero watched them until he felt that the ballroom was becoming a little too stuffy for his liking. Excusing himself for a breath of fresh air, he sauntered out towards the rose garden and entered the hedge maze. However, he was too lost in thought that he failed to notice the predatory eyes, glazed over with lust and hunger trailing after him right into the maze.

* * *

On the other hand, Kain and Ruka parted on the dance floor with the girl's father whisking her away to meet a few potential marriage partners while he headed back to find the silver haired teen missing. He knew the other was a magnet for trouble and something in his gut was telling him to stay on alert for locating his friend's whereabouts.

Dodging nosy politicians and any flirty advances from desperate females that seek his wealth, he found himself standing in front of the Kuran couple at their designated table. Kain bowed slightly in respect since Haruka and Juri were both pureblood vampires in their society. He spared a glance towards the kids and found himself softening up at the pure innocence radiating off them. The uneasiness had still not eased a single bit and in his mind, it was getting worse making him a tad nervous inside.

"Akatsuki-kun, how's your night? Did you see little Tsukiko yet? She's absolutely adorable!" Juri continued on, babbling about every tiny detail to Kain who had to suppress a roll of his eyes while the young mother of two kids started talking to Lady Aidou again. Talk about short attention span.

The tall blond sat beside Haruka instead, wanting nothing more but to down another glass of blood wine or perhaps an entire bottle would be the better choice. "It's been alright. I'm dodging a lot of people tonight because they keep asking me to form partnerships with their daughters or just trying to leech off my wallet."

A short snort left Haruka's lips unintentionally at his nonchalant response, "It's not my fault that you look like freaking Adonis tonight. No wonder the girls are drooling all over you tonight." The older Kuran was met with a roll of the eyes from Kain while the noble swept a glance across the dance floor for at least a strand of silver hair.

"Whatever. Haruka, have you seen Zero by any chance? He's not inside the ballroom anymore as far as I can tell." He tried to hide his anxiety, but even if his face was one of indifference, his eyes had already betrayed him.

Noticing the frown that marred Kain Akatsuki's handsome face, Haruka took it upon himself to detect the aura of his silver haired ward. "He was here awhile ago. Ah, Zero's in the garden right now, in the middle of the maze to be more precise. I'm sure he's only trying to get some fresh air from the humidity in here. He'll be –"

Windows shattering right behind their table had cut off Haruka's words and his first instinct was to protect the children, making sure they're unharmed. "What the hell was that? You kinds okay?" He received a frightened nod from each child and once the area calmed down just a tad, he had Juri take the kids and follow Lady Aidou to somewhere safe.

"Zero's in trouble…" without another word, Kain ditched his jacket and jumped off the balcony, landing nimbly on his feet before dashing off with vampire speed into the maze. Haruka followed suit a moment later.

* * *

A gentle breeze tousled the wispy locks of silver hair as the moonlight shone down on a lone figure standing on the veranda overlooking the inner rose garden with a forlorn gaze. As much as Zero willed himself to move on, he couldn't. The hole in his heart from a broken blood blond was irreparable; nothing could fill in a gap of this calibre. Even if the blood running through his veins wasn't completely his anymore, he's only a shell of the person he used to be. It's a miracle that he even survived this long without his other half, his mate, his beloved Akira.

"So even the ice prince can make such a pitiful face. It's rather… beautiful, really." Mikaze Fudou stepped out of the shadows with a familiar smirk on his face when he seemed to have caught the silver haired teen off guard. In one step he had Zero pinned to the pavement, hands above his head, as he relished the tear-streaked face bellow him. "You're so gorgeous, no wonder you had that Kuran boy all over you," the man drawled out dangerously as he sensually licked at the tears rolling down flushed cheeks, which renewed Zero's struggles with new vigour.

"Get the fuck o-off me, you sick son of a bi – " A sharp pain stung the right side of his cheek effectively cutting off his speech and he didn't even notice his hands were chained to the ground by frozen ice. "Damn you, what gives you the right to hit me, you bastard!" Another slap rung clear in the silence of the night as the silverette could only hiss in pain.

Mikaze glared down at his victim's swelling red cheeks stained with fresh tears of pain – a sadist he may be, but this vulnerable boy just looked too delicious to pass up this chance. That Kuran brat was finally out of the picture and this was his chance. Those defiant eyes just sent shivers down his spine, but he'll be sure to put this little kitten in its rightful place. "My my, you're quite the feisty one, Zero – but that's what I like about you."

Zero spat in his assaulter's face with disgust written all over his face, "Over my dead body will I ever give myself to you." Tugging at the ice cuffs relentlessly, the silver haired teen only managed to bruise and cut his wrists, but that didn't make him lose his resilience.

Blood slowly seeped through the thin cuts and its aroma had wafted to Mikaze as Zero watched in horror as the man above him inhaled deeply, eyes turning bright red with bloodlust. "Who said I was asking you to give it willingly, my dear Zero?" Pulling forcefully on the silver strands to get a better view of the teen's neck and Mikaze could see the pulsing vein underneath the pale skin. "Where's that pretty boyfriend of yours now? Oh right, he's dead. No one's going to save you now," he sneered against the supple skin, licking and grazing his elongated fangs up and down the junction between the neck and shoulder blade.

Zero froze mid struggle as each word that came tumbling out of Mikaze's mouth sunk into his brain, numbing his senses completely. Each word was a shot to his already broken heart, shattering pieces that he had desperately tried to glue back together. But it was true, Akira _is_ dead, and that's a fact he doesn't want to believe. His mind accepted it, but his heart hasn't.

_'He's dead… Akira is no longer alive….'_

_'Perhaps not among the living, Zero… but I'm always here with you, in here.'_

Time seemed to come to a standstill as a soothing voice echoed in his head accompanied with the loving warmth spreading through his chest from his heart and embracing him protectively. Opening his eyes, Zero was in an entirely different place – his mindscape – and he was in the arms of the late Kuran Akira.

_'A-Akira…? How…?'_

_'Shh… I'll tell you in due time, but for now, sleep. I'll deal with this.'_ The pureblood smiled lovingly at his lover, as he pressed his lips against Zero's forehead and in a moment, the silver haired teen went limp in the other's arms. 'Now, it's time to teach that perverted bastard a lesson. No one touches his Zero and gets away with it unscathed.' Once Akira had control of his mate's body, he let the suppressed aura of a pureblood's flare, and the sudden fluctuation of power sent Mikaze reeling onto his ass before he could sink his fangs into Zero's luscious neck.

"W-What? How is this possible?!" The nobleman stammered as the force of power surrounding him was suffocating, "Y-You're only an ex-human!"

The ice cuffs easily melted away with a light tug as a sinister laugh echoed through the chilly winter air. The fear rolling off of Mikaze in waves was laughable, "Such cowardice." Akira sneered in Zero's tenor vocals that dripped with distaste and malice as he pocketed the eye patch.

"What did you say?" Mikaze lunged at the now standing Zero, only to be stopped by vines – Bloody Rose to be more precisely – binding his feet and arms firmly to prevent movement, the noble's eyes were wide with fear, "W-Who are you?"

"My, I'm surprised you forgot." A malicious smirk danced dangerously on Zero's face as heterochromatic eyes of lilac and burnt brown glowered vehemently at the captured noble, promising worlds of pain as Akira let loose his aura, shattering the windows by the balcony. "Kuran Akira at your service. Ah, no, that's not right. You're under my mercy after all, Mikaze Fudou."**  
**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Cliffhanger right here, I know I'm cruel but hey, I need something to write about in the next chapter too. So Akira's somehow back in the picture, and we got a crazy noble going all over Zero. Perhaps we'll finally know about Zero's past sooner then we think!

Well so far, regarding pairings for Zero here are the current results:

Zero x Kain - 2

There won't be any romance yet until a bit later so make sure to give me your input through reviews and suggestions for this story is appreciated! I really want to hear what you all got to say about this story!

Thanks and see you guys next time! :)


	5. Punishment and Sorrow

**A Vow To Protect**

**Summary:** Kaname had always been a curious child deep inside, but never one to truly voice out his musings. Yet, when he catches sight of a silver rabbit, he couldn't help but to follow it up to the third floor of Kuran manor where a door has been left ajar. What Kaname would discover behind that door would it change his life for the better… or for the worse?

**Warning:** OOC, yaoi (don't like, then don't read)

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! It's been awhile since I updated. I had a hard time coming up with a punishment for Mikaze (*Mwahahahaha*) Ahem, anyway I know this chapter is short since I didn't really have anything to write for this, but things are slowly piecing themselves together. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciated and it really gave me motivation to write more!

Also this is a little warning, I'm not pointing fingers at anyone, but I'd appreciate that there will be no flames for this story. Criticism for grammar and spelling mistakes are welcome, but no insults directed to the author or the story. Those will not be tolerated. Thank you for understanding, because I'm sure no one wants to receive such discouraging comments.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but the OC's and this plot does. Anything similar to this is purely coincidental.

Now, enough blabbering on my part and enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Punishment and Sorrow**

A daunting silence settled over the rose garden while the pathetic man stared wide-eyed in fear at the figure before him. It was impossible, absurd even. How in the world could a lowly level D produce the aura of a pureblood vampire's? "K-Kuran Akira? Don't fuck with me, h-he's dead!" Mikaze Fudou finally mustered enough courage to challenge 'Zero', had the kid gained a loose screw because he was proclaiming he was his deceased lover. The rose vines that were wrapped around his arms and legs tightened slowly as the needle-like thorns poked through the clothes and into the pale flesh underneath, drawing tiny red beads of blood.

"Dead?" An amused laugh rumbled from the back of Zero's throat, "If you mean physically, then yes, I'm dead. However, you're taking us purebloods too lightly." Akira had no intention of divulging his secrets to this noble, a disgrace to the vampire race, and someone who was not worth his time. The pain flickering through those stormy grey eyes had yet to satisfy him as he brainstormed for a suitable punishment. As much as Akira wanted to kill the man for even thinking so much as claiming his Zero, and the vampire world could do without such lowly scum, but death was not a justifiable course of action. "Now enough talking, it's time for your punishment."

The noble flinched noticeably as the cursed vines of Bloody Rose squeezed him even harder, cutting off circulation to his limbs and not to mention, he was loosing quite a bit of blood. "W-What are you trying to do?" He could feel the stray vines groping every part of his body with gentle caresses that awaits their master to issue an order.

"Ah, I just thought of a marvellous punishment for you. How about," the low dangerous drawl had the noble sweating buckets of cold sweat for what's awaiting him at the end of that sentence, "I cut off that filthy thing hanging between your legs? It'll take awhile to get used to, but I'm confident there will be some grateful souls after knowing your sacrifice, Mikaze."

Fear gripped his heart in a vice-like grip while his arms gave everything it could, but to no avail, he was unable to break the binds securely chaining him down. There was no escape to his impending doom that was sure to come from the hands of the silver haired teen that he oh-so-desired. Mikaze couldn't suppress the shudder of pleasure when one of the wiry vines ghosted right above his family jewels, tearing slightly at his ironed black slacks.

The strong stench of blood wafted to Akira and seeing as the noble was drifting in and out of consciousness, the fun in this game was turning sour, so he let one of the vines slash across the nobles heaving chest, leaving behind three deep gashes, promising a painful recovery. The screams echoed hauntingly throughout the area as did the smell of freshly spilt blood, but a satisfied smirk sat happily on Zero's face. "So much for abolishing this perverted man's indecent acts, but this'll teach him a lesson. I won't be so forgiving next time."

Frantic footsteps hitting the stone path, alerted Akira that people were coming this way, but the panic in his chest ebbed away when he recognized the familiar presence of his older brother and his dear friends and a warm smile replaced the sadistic smirk that had been plastered on his face previously. Ultimately, Akira was just relieved that there were trustworthy people he could count on to watch over Zero. Knowing his lover after so many ears, the silverette's extremely stubborn streak has yet to be broken, and Zero just wasn't someone to sit around to be protected like a damsel in distress. He would jump right into the line of fire and be the shield for the ones he held dear.

_'But Zero wouldn't be who he is if he isn't like that.'_

Flaming wild hair stormed into the scene to witness a smiling Zero and a half-dead man whom he recognized as Mikaze Fudou, known for being a womanizer and someone that flirts with anything that walks on two legs. (Not animals obviously.) Letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in, he quickly strode up to Zero to check for injuries. Even if he schooled his face to look expressionless, inside he was spilling with worry.

"Are you alright, Zero?" He knew this question sounded rhetorical, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He stole a glance at the newcomers that just arrived then at the man sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Just what did this stupid man attempt to get himself into such a predicament, but he held no pity for someone that was only vying for his friend's body and a chance to get laid with the said silver haired beauty.

The inquiry was responded with a small nod when lilac eyes landed on Haruka, Shiki, Ruka, and Rima. How Akira had missed his important people, but this was not the time and place to nostalgic, his time was running short. "Haruka, please wipe the man's memory of what transpired tonight at this party." The older pureblood nodded and proceeded to complete the task he was given without question, as there must have been something that happened to have this man be inflicted with such damage.

"Akatsuki, brother, everyone, it's good to see you again, but I cannot stay long. I leave Zero in your care. Until next time." Akira smiled at the shock written on everyone's faces before closing his eyes and retreating back into hibernation.

"Wha –" Kain stood dumbfounded at the words coming from Zero's lips, but before he could utter another word, he caught the silverette as he slumped forward in a dead faint. Observing the others within the vicinity, they were just as shocked as he was because Zero's mannerisms before passing out was Akira's and it just wasn't possible.

"Akatsuki, I believe it's best we return to my manor to further discuss this matter. We will only be able to get the answers we need from Zero himself." Haruka calmly suggested as he rose from his position beside the injured noble. "I'll have Mikaze's butler send him to the nearest hospital from here, so please carry Zero to the awaiting limos. Shiki, Rima, go retrieve his butler, Ruka, you go with Akatsuki."

The four loyal aristocrats acquiesced to Haruka's orders, thus departing silently into the crisp winter night of December.

Limos slowly filled up with departing nobles once the area was deemed safe after the sudden shattering of glass. This left the Kurans in anxiety with the disappearance of Zero and especially for one Kuran Kaname when he couldn't spot his silver haired angel anywhere. "Mother, where's Father and Zero-nii?" Just as the question left his lips, the door clicked open to reveal an exhausted Haruka from all the explaining he was subjected to before he was left off to go in search for his family.

"Yukimura-san, drive us back to the manor, there is much to discuss when we arrive," a soft sigh escaped the young father's lips before he focused his attention on his son, "Kaname, Zero should be waiting for us at the manor along with his friends, do not worry, alright?" He kindly patted the small brunette on the head, noting how calm his son was now; he just hoped to god that Kaname wouldn't burst into hysterics when he sees the unconscious teen later. He could just feel the migraine that was soon to come. Apparently, Zero simply attracts danger to himself like glue.

* * *

Once within the safety of the Kuran manor, Haruka could finally breathe a sigh of relief and let himself relax. He knew he would be bombarded with a barrage of questions regarding the incident tonight, but he needed time to process what occurred. It wasn't unheard of, having a piece of someone's soul inhabits another's body, but how did Akira come upon such a spell in the first place? His brother was a young genius, and even up until now, no one truly knew how he died, except for Zero.

_'The last time I asked him about Akira's death he told me whatever he could remember, but… he isn't purposely hiding something from us… is he?'_

Akira was his dear little brother, but of course he would be devastated when he received the news. The failure to protect even his own brother, how was he supposed to protect his children and Juri? Breaking out of his reverie, he glanced around at the people gathered in his living room, all patiently waiting for him to speak up. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Kain walked in sombrely heaving a tired sigh while rustling his flaming red locks in frustration.

"Zero's asleep in his room and he has no injuries except for light bruises on the wrist, but they're healing nicely," Kain continued his report with a small frown marring his face, "Haruka, I believe we will all be walking on eggshells with Zero this following week. It's Akira's death anniversary after all." The atmosphere in the room turn sombre and even the two kids in the room lost their smiles and laughter.

"I think it would be best if we were to stay here for a few days, we could each take turns to watch over him and maybe comfort him somewhat," Ruka announced to break the silence that had settled amongst them. She may come off rude and snobbish, but once you're on her good side and a close friend, she could be a great listener, "On this note, Haruka, the one we spoke to tonight, wasn't Zero, was he? It's Akira… right?"

A sharp gasp was heard coming from Juri from the revelation Ruka had just stated. "A-Akira-kun? But how – he's… d-dead, isn't he?" She couldn't believe her ears at first, but the firm determination and small nods from her friends answered her silent question.

"Juri, Akira's body is gone, but his spirit lives within Zero." This was the only assumption Haruka could come up with as of now. If what he predicts is in fact true, then the only person that can prove his theory is none other than Akira himself.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? It's short I know, but it's only the beginning of many problems to come! Can anyone guess what Zero's past is about and just exactly what happened to Akira? Let me know your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters! As for pairings, it is still pending, so leave a comment to who you wish to see Zero with.

Well so far, regarding pairings for Zero here are the current results (those below are not the only choices):

Kain - 5  
Kaname -2  
Akira - 1  
Yagari - 1  
Haruka - 1 (I ship this pairing, but it's probably unlikely v.v;)

Romance will still be a long way ahead, but the story's just begun!

Thanks and see you guys next time! :)


End file.
